Thermal print heads are used for marking various indicia on heat sensitive labels. The labels may be attached to a backing and provided as a roll of label stock. Other types of label stock include linerless or backerless label stock. A roll of label stock is positioned within the printer to move label stock past the thermal print head. The label stock is driven by a roller which moves the label stock past the thermal print head so that the heat of the heating element acts on the heat sensitive labels, thereby marking the labels. Different widths of label stock are commonly used and available. Label printers may also utilize other types of print heads and label stock.
Accordingly, there is a need for a printer that can accommodate various widths of rolled label stock or other print media while at the same time maintaining proper alignment of the label stock or other print media with the print head.